1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pet feeder and pet waterer and more particularly to a dog feeder and dog waterer. Even more particularly, the invention relates to a portable dog feeder and a portable dog waterer which may be conveniently used on hunting or dog training trips. Even more particularly, the invention relates to a dog feeder and a dog waterer which may be selectively connected together to facilitate the carrying of the same as a unit and which adds to the stability of the same when in their storage or transport positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a hunting dog is taken to the field for training or hunting, it is necessary to be able to feed the dog in the field. Heretofore, the dog owner would usually bring a bag of dry dog food and a bowl in which the dog food would be placed for consumption by the dog. The dog, in its haste to eat, frequently overturns the bowl which creates a mess and which sometimes wastes feed. Further, if the dog does not consume all the food in the bowl, the remaining food is usually discarded or returned to the dog food bag.
Further, it is also necessary to be able to provide drinking water for the dog in the field. Normally, the dog owner would usually bring a container of drinking water and a bowl in which the drinking water is placed for consumption by the dog. The dog frequently overturns the bowl which also creates a mess and which wastes water. Further, if the dog does not consume all the water in the bowl, the remaining water is usually discarded or returned to the water container.